Time Out/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- ---- Scene I: Earth viewed from Space The opening shows the Earth, as viewed from space - and a rocket-like swooshing as Private, wearing a helmet, goes swooshing by and spirals towards the Earth. Private: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!!! As he enters the atmosphere beak first he begins to heat up, still screaming in fright. Scene II: Penguin Habitat, Central Park Zoo Kowalski, Skipper and Rico are standing on the enclosure, next to a large red cross. Rico is monitoring Private's trajectory through the binoculars.Kowalski is wearing a large watch strapped to his back. Rico: Oh, splat. Skipper: We're going to need a spatula and a mop to clean this one up... Rico regurgitates a spatula, then concentrates as he slowly throws up a mop bit by bit. Kowalski: I think not. (unstraps the watch) Meanwhile, Private approaches the ground, still screaming. Private: KOOOoooWAAAAAAALLLL................. At the very moment when his beak is about to hit the ground, Kowalski slaps a button on the watch, causing a purple energy field to spread out - and seemingly freezing time around him. Strapping the watch around himself again, he waddles over to Private (still frozen in the same position) and pushes him away in front of him like a cart. Whistling, he delivers Private to the Lemur Habitat, leaves him suspended above the Lemur Bouncy and returns to his position beside the others. Kowalski then slaps the watch again, restarting time with an orange blast of energy, while Private's acceleration continues BUT his impact gets absorbed by the bouncy, causing him to bounce around and land back on the red cross. Private: (grunting as he bounces around) ...SKI-ii-iii!!!! Cutting it a bit close, weren't you, Kowalski? Kowalski: With my new Chronal-Curbulater I had all the time in the world! (hugs watch) Skipper: "Chronal-Curbulater", Kowalski? What does this thing do? In the background, Rico slowly sucks the mop back up his gullet. Kowalski: Well, it stops time... Skipper: Really? And what does it look like? Kowalski: Er, a watch, I guess, to the scientifically unsophisticated. Skipper: 'Stopwatch'! Boom! Done! Kowalski That name does not completely convey- Skipper:(interrupting him) Democracy exercise! Who likes 'Stopwatch'? Skipper, Rico and Private raise their flippers. Private: (eagerly) I can pronounce that one! Skipper: (smugly) Landslide! Kowalski: (irritably) Fine, fine, (waddling away with contempt) 'stopwatch'! Private: Yay! Scene III: The Zoo The penguins hop onto a wall simultaneously as Kowalski takes off the Stopwatch again. Kowalski: To experience the time effect, please place a fin on the (sighing and groaning at the same time) Stopwatch. The penguins oblige. Kowalski slaps the Stopwatch's button, freezing time around them but allowing duration to continue for the penguins. Scene IV: Alice's Office The penguins jump in front of Alice at her desk, who is now staring blankly ahead of her. Skipper: Impressive! Rico: Hi! Rico waves at her face and is amused to receive no response Skipper: But is there a practical application? Rico and Kowalski go over to Alice's face and squoosh her lips together in a kiss. They then quickly carry out of the office. '' Scene V: Gorilla Habitat ''The penguins carry Alice out and place her directly in front of Bing's face. Offscreen Kowalski restarts time, to Alice's bewilderment as she realises she is about to kiss Bing. Alice: Huh? (jumps over wall in horror) AAAGH! Bing: (indignantly) Hey, yo, it wasn't no treat for me neithers. The camera speeds to the penguins, watching from a distance and all rather amused. Skipper:(restraining his laughter) Okay, seriously, though, practical application? Scene VI: Central Park Some time later, the penguins watch as Skipper monitors a snowcone vendor through their binoculars. Kowalski stops time again for them, and they slide out of the bushes and hijack the vendor's cart. '' '''Skipper': Move out! The penguins escape with the cart and Kowalski unfreezes time causing the unfortunate vendor to suddenly fall over as he attempts to push a cart that suddenly disappears. Vendor: Eeeeff! Scene VII: Penguin Habitat Everyone sits around the stolen cart, all licking snow cones. Kowalski: 'Now that I have conquered time, I've got a few other mysteries of the universe I'm itching to crack (flipping through a long folded sheaf of paper on his clipboard) ''Private and Skipper watch as the sheaf unfolds across the floor in front of them. '''Skipper: Kowalski, take the time to stop and smell the snow cones! (licks his own cone) Private: Yeah, enjoy your accomplishment, Kowalski! Kowalski: I will, just as soon as I finish these 87 other accomplishments! Skipper: Enjoy, NOW! That's an order~! (throws his snow cone to Kowalski) Kowalski sighs and drops the clipboard. Kowalski: (in a sarcastic monotone) Oh boy, I am having lots of frivolous fun, ha ha, hee hee, ho, ho, ho~ (splats his face into the cone) Scene VIII: Lemur Habitat Julien, sitting at the lemur's bar, blows a large bubble of gum while Maurice cleans the juice blender. Julien: Oh, I am telling you, Maurice, this new flavor of the bubbling gum, Sour Mango...Punch, is extremely super delightful! Maurice: (cleaning blender and clearly uninterested) Uh-huh. Julien: (chewing some more) And...mango-ey. Maurice: That's what I hear. Julien: And it's (grimaces) SOUR. (suddenly and inexplicably gets punched in the face) URGH! And packs quite a punch! Urgh, this flavour commotion just goes on and on and on!!! In the background, Maurice finishes polishing and puts the blender on the shelf and turns to watch Julien's antics. Maurice: Yeah, exciting. Julien: You wanna know how long it goes? Maurice: Not real~ Julien: (interrupting) Me too! I shall need a time-counting counter..... He and Maurice turn around to see Kowalski, having just polished off several snow cones, pulling out the Stopwatch and polishing its face. Kowalski: Aaah! Julien excitedly blows and bursts another bubble, sending gum everywhere, including over Maurice. Julien: Perfect. (turns around) Oh Mort! I have a job for you! Scene IX: Penguin Habitat Rico hungrily examines several snow cones, one of which appears suspiciously furry and has ears. HE happily picks this one and bites into it, only to hear it yell: Mort: (swivelling himself in the paper cone to face Rico) OOOOWWWW! Rico: (horrified) Wha? Awww, bleurgh! Mort: I'm a grape snowcone! Rico tosses the disguised Mort away, retching in disgust. The purple-dyed Mort, using the paper cone as a parachute, glides down in front of Kowalski, who is eating a snowcone and doesn't see Mort until it's too late. Mort dumps the paper cone over his head and runs off with the Stopwatch Mort: HAHAHAHAHA! Kowalski: (pulling the paper cone off) THE STOPWATCH!!!! Mort hops over the fencing around the penguin enclosure. Seconds later, the penguins leap onto the fencing. Skipper: GRAB SAD-EYES! The penguins run off after him. Scene X: Lemur Habitat Mort returns carrying the StopWatch over his head. Mort: I did the thinking, Julien! Julien: (taking the StopWatch) Very good, Mort. Now we shall solve this vexation over the flavour duration (about to press StopWatch button) Kowalski and the others arrive...too late Kowalski: NOOO!!! Don't press the- (throws himself at Julien) Julien hits the button. Time stops. Julien starts chewing his gum. Then follows a montage of scenes of Julien walking around, sitting on his throne, playing with a ping-pong paddle, bouncing on the bouncy, all while accompanied by the StopWatch and still waiting for the gum to lose its flavour. Finally, he walks over to the bar and sets the StopWatch down. Julien: Aaaaand...done! (slaps the button, time returns to normal) Julien holds out the StopWatch to an unfrozen and surprised Maurice. Julien: Check out how long it- OOOOOOF! Kowalski, still in midflight, lands on Julien and Maurice, knocking all of them down. Julien picks himself up and grabs the StopWatch. '' '''Kowalski': Gimme back the StopWatch! (tries to snatch it from Julien) You don't know what you're dealing with! Julien: (holding Kowalski at arm's length) Oh yes I do. It's a STOPWATCH. So what? Penguin and lemur both snatch at the StopWatch Kowalski: Stupid democracy exer-( manages to snatch it out of Julein's hands, falls backward, and starts running.) Scene XI: The Zoo Kowalski runs off through the zoo cradling his invention. Julien chases him and slams into him; bird and primate go rolling past the other penguins Skipper: Go Kowalski! Use excessive force! Julien and Kowalski land in a heap, still grappling for the StopWatch. Rico, Skipper and Private arrive and cheer Kowalski on, until Kowalski accidentally hits the button again. As Kowalski turns around in astonishment, Julien escapes with the StopWatch. Kowalski: Oops. GAH!!! (picks up the chase again) Julien and Kowalski run through the Otter Habitat, leaping off the ramp, the trees and Marlene, frozen in mid-dive in the air;then through the Gorilla Habitat and the Chimpanzees Habitat, where a blindfolded Phil is in the process of firing an arrow at an apple on Mason's head. Kowalski suddenly returns and plucks the arrow out of its flight path. Kowalski: Give it, give it, GIVE IT!! (throws the arrow like a javelin) Julien: (ducking as arrow sails over his head) Don't wanna, don't wanna don't WANNA!! Scene XII: Elephant Habitat Julien slinks up a lamppost and jumps into the next habitat, however upon landing the StopWatch restarts time again, just as Kowalski throws himself at Julien and they go rolling again. Kowalski gains possession of the StopWatch, only for both to look up and scream. Julien and Kowalski: AAAAAARRRGH! Bert the Elephant moves backward and is about to sit down on the exact spot Julien and Kowalski are standing. Kowalski hurriedly stops time, runs out from under '' ''Bert and restarts time again, causing Julien to be sat upon. Julien: EEERK! Kowalski'': (triumphantly) HahahaHAA!!! Bert, unaware of the events unfolding around him, continues to sit on Julien. '''Julien: HELP! I'm being SNUFFOCATED! Bert reaches underneath himself with his trunk and pulls out Julien. Bert: (annoyed) What're you doing under there? Julien: Hoping no one sees me... Bert: RUDE. (launches the screaming Julien away with his trunk) Julien: Well, excuse-AAAARGHH!!! Scene XIII: Lemur Habitat Kowalski: (returning to the other penguins) I suceeded, the Stopwatch is back in the right flippers. Julien: ...AAARGH! Private: INCOMING! Time halts once more as Julien lands on top of Kowalski, freezing Marlene towelling herself off, Alice driving the cart and the rest of the city Kowalski: (staring at the smashed Stopwatch) This...is...bad. Julien: Aw, bummer. Now how am I supposed to time the tastiness of my bubbling gum? (turns to Kowalski) Sour Mango Punch? You should try it in your chewing beak. Kowalski: get a hold of yourself, Kowalski, you can fix this. (touches StopWatch face, which cracks.) AARGH! (To Julien) DON"T TOUCH ANYTHING!!! (runs off) Scene XIV: Penguin HQ Kowalski hops in through the entrance and starts running around grabbing equipment. Kowalski: (in increasingly panicky and higher pitched voice) Don't panic, don't PANIC, DON'T PANIC DON'T PANIIIC! Scene XV: Lemur Habitat Kowalski returns and dumps an armload of equipment. Julien is prodding the frozen forms of the other penguins. Julien: Hey, these guys are good at playing the freeze tag. Really. I mean it. Kowalski: (frantically attacking StopWatch with spanner) Come on, come on, you've got to work! (switches to screwdriver) Got it! (slams button and makes a deflated panicked noise, followed by various and increasingly overkill tools, from a power drill to a hammer to a jackhammer to whacking it with a hammer to whacking it with his forehead. Julien is eating gum in the foreground looking decidedly unconcerned.) GALHAHAHARGH!Gah! Its no use! The time space continuum is locked by the StopWatch and the StopWatch is...stopped. So we're trapper out of time...forever. (ends with a whimper and big Bambi eyes.) Julien: Er...uh huh. Okay. Look, you want in on this freeze tag game or what? (Stands in a freeze tag position) Kowalski: AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH....... (runs around the whole zoo screaming) Julien: I am a Statue, Not moving till you tag me. Kowalski: (Sigh), Tag, Julien, Listen carefully, They're not playing freeze tag, you and I are stuck in the single moment of time..... Forever! To be continued... ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts